Bad Grade Guppy
eCollab between Natalie 0012 and ILoveRapping500 Substitute Teacher Summary When Deema gets a bad, harmful grade in one of her dangerous, unhealthy classes because she damagingly, deleteriously slacked off & even detrimentally, hurtfully jacked off for a week instead of injuriously, ruinously studying, she gets grounded forever until she soon realizes Molly is going to the beach, when she actually can't come, which is pretty obvious that she's never coming back again. Cast Gil Goby Molly Deema Livvy Nonny Oona Story Chapter 1 It was a gorgeous sunny Friday in the small under-water city of BubbleTucky. Deema was swimming along the sidewalk as happy as she could be. She approached her house and quickly turned the key in the lock. She slammed open the door, and smiled happily, and started humming a catchy tune. “It’s Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!” She slammed the door closed with her tail and threw her backpack on the stairs. Deema then swam to the kitchen to make herself some salad. Soon her phone vibrated. It was her friend, Nonny. She put it on speakerphone. “Hey Nonners! What’s up?” she asked cheerfully. He sighed into the phone and turned the page of his chemistry textbook. “Just really stressed out." "Streesed out?” Deema asked as if she’s never heard those words before. She sliced her strawberries, and popped one piece in her mouth, and put the rest in a bowl. “How come?” “Deema, we have our big chemistry exam on Monday! I think it's something to be stressed about!” The yellow-haired guppy squeezed the salad dressing all over her salad. "Yeah, but that's not untill Monday." "Which is in three days! 72 hours! It's worth 30% of our mark!" The orange-haired guppy huffed and put his phone on speaker. "I'm only scoring a 90 in our class! I need to study if I want to do good!" "An 90! Wow your life is so difficult." she said sarcasticly. Nonny rolled his eyes. He hung up and heard a knock at the door, he swam over and opened it, revealing Goby, "Hello," he said, "Are you ready to study?" "Sure," Nonny said, "Anyway, I brought our book!" Nonny plopped a big 1,000 page book on the table and wore a big toothy grin when Goby turned his head in amazement, "So who were you talking to?" "Deema," Nonny said, "She needs to study for that test and she's goofing off, this test is so hard, and coming from a bookworm." Goby patted Nonny on the back a bit, "Deema's smart, she'll come to her senses and study sometime." Nonny wore a worried look, "Geez, I hope." "Ya see what I did?" Goby said, "shell? Lol!" Chapter 2 Nonny rolled his eyes, "Don't ever do that for the rest of the day." Goby pouted a bit then grabbed the book and started reading it, hogging it to himself. "Well," Nonny said, "Don't be a book hog!" Goby gave Nonny a dull look as he went back to reading, "Your gonna quiz Me, man." Nonny sighed. Meanwhile at Molly's House.... Oona and Molly were hanging out, Molly was fixing Oona's hair. Molly looked down at Oona and asked, "What do you want me to do Oona?" Oona smiled and flapped her fin lightly, though she was excited she wasntt too hyperactvee, "Something, um.... different, totally different." Molly put her hands on her hips while Oona pondered her lips. Molly got her reassurance back and her eyes flashed widely, "I have an idea! Leave it to me, girl!" Molly put makeup on Oona's face and put mascara on her eyes, "Stay still one adjustment..." Molly grabbed Oona's hairbows and pulled then out. Oona gave her a blank look, "What did you do?" Molly giggled a bit, "You said you wanted to try something new." Oona laughed, "Well, it sure is different.... I don't know what to think..." "Oh Oona," Molly laughed. The phone rang as Molly smirked a bit, "Well, I wonder who that is..." Over the phone a voice shouted, "HEY GIRLFRIEND!!!! WHACHA DOING'?" The loudness out of the phone startled Molly sending her shooting through the door, as Gil was about to knock on it and pummeling into him. Gil finally mantained her, "Whoa! Molly, what happened?" Molly laughed brushing the dust off of herself, "Sorry about that...um... Gilly..." Molly blushed in embarrasment. "Molly." Gil said sternly. "Yeah," Molly said, "You can come on in." Gil turned his head, "Alright." He came in to see Oona and a phone sitting next to her, "Hey Oona!" he flicks the phone, "Hi phone." Molly chuckled as she grabbed her phone, redness taking over her... "Um...Deema, you startled me, out of the house, literally." Deema bumped her head on the wall, "How dumb of Mai!" "Don't worry about it," Molly said, "Anyway, have you study for the test at all?" Deema threw a wad of paper at the trash can, "Of course not! What's to study!" Deema asks her friend" gil did you study".she asked "not yet but i am going to with tobias"gil told Deema. Oona tilted her head a bit as Molly hung up, "Wow!" They jinxed. Gil smiled at the girls, "Am I not here?" "You are Gilly!" Molly swarmed up to him and hugged him. Gil swam forward a bit then accidentally tripped and fell on top of Molly. They suddenly felt their lips touching. Oona put her hand over her mouth in amazement When Gil and Molly both blushed in embarrassment and wore awkward expressions. Gil chuckled a bit and started to blush harder, "Um... I got to go study for the test with tobias ." "See ya Gilly!" Molly yelled. Once Molly exited Oona had an awesome idea, "Hey did you know my dad bought 10 liters of soda he won't drink?" Molly flashed like A lightbulb, "Oona, your on to something! Let's throw a party!" "Yeah," Oona said, "And we could invite our friends!" Meanwhile at Deema's house her friend, Tailor called.. "Hey Deema," Tailor said, "Meet me outback!" "But why?" Deema asked. Tailor smiled, "Becuase we are gonna hang out me you and the gang!" "Why wouldn't I be able to do that, ?" Deema said. Tailor rolled her eyes, "Seriously, master my name already, we've been friends like since the beginning of the school year!" Deema wore a blank look on her face, "oh-kay...." She went outback and suddenly got a phone Call, "Oh looky there, It's liv!" Deema picked up the phome, "Hey liv!" Livvy perked up her eyebrow, "Hey Bae!" Deema wore a distgusted look on her face, "Um.... Ewwwww!" livvy lauged, "I know you like me! Anyway, Wanna study with me? I've been studyin' all day and I just decided to take a bathroom break, I'm going there now." Deema had a feeling of insecurity and hung up, "No, Studying is not a luxury I have, see ya!" Deema smiled at tailor as they talked. tailor grinned and pulled out two tickets from his pockets. They both read ‘Finvana: The Bubble City Experience.’(See what I did there?) The crab looked down and back at Deema. “I was thinking you and I could g—““YES YES YES!!!!!” she squealed. Deema started jumping up and down as excited as she could be. “Fishvana is awesome!!” She glanced back at the tickets. Her smile quickly faded. “It’s in Bubble City?” “Yeah.” tailor admitted. “But I have a cousin who has his license, and—“ “Well then what are we waiting for?! Let’s go get our Fishvana on!” Deema interrupted again with excitement. Chapter 3 "Deema," livvy said, waving her hand in her face, "Hello" Deema see Livvy come over, "Hi Livvy,Why are you in such a rush?" "Well if I teacher says if I was late for school again I will go to detention!" livvy said, slamming a book on his desk, "I do not want detention." "Gosh mrs greenfields can be mean" Deema asked, "How did I get here?" "Ya swam, silly girl," livvy elbowing Deema. Deema held her fist up, "Don't call me anything but Deema, and for the love of god stop being so stupid." "Make me!" livvy said, eating a Popsicle as he read his book. Deema grabbed the book and ripped it up, "Ugh!" "Thanks a lot," livvy said, "Now I'm gonna have to pay for that." Deema swam home and turned on TV, just when she got a phone call, "Deema, give me money!" "Shut up, Liv!" She yelled into the phone and hung up. Chapter 4 The next day..... "Happy Valentines day!" Livvy said, chasing Deema. "Liv, it's not valentine's day." Deema said. livvy reeled in closer to her, "But It is." "Dumb Blonde," Deema said, under her breath. "Um...." livvy started, "Your a blonde too." "But I'm not stupid," Deema responded, swimming off. "I had to do chores all night last night," livvy said, "Thanks a lot! "Not my fault you acted like a douche and drove my temper," Deema said, slapping him, "Now go away." "Okay," livvy said, rolling his eyes, "Geez." livvy swam away as Molly went up to Deema, with Oona beside of her, "Hi Deema." "Hey Molly," Deema said, "Please talk some sense into Livvy, she's being an idiot." "You should be nice to livvy," Oona said, "Of course he flirts a lot but he's a nice guy." "He's a Bubble Guppy too, Deema." Molly added. "Okay," Deema said, "He's just annoying." "Do I have to repeat what I said yesterday?" Molly asked sternly, "If you wanna win Goby over you have to be nice to his best friend!" Deema rolled her eyes, "Alright." "Remember," Oona said, "You gotta be nice." "Nice..." Deema said, sounding unsure, "I could totally do that!" "That's the spirit!" Molly beamed. "You can do it!" Oona said, happily, "Go Deema!" "Dawwwww," Deema said, hugging Oona, "Your just so cute and sweet and ahhhh!!!!!" "Deema you're...." "Dawww" Oona's face turned red as Deema hugged her tightly, "Your so fluffy!" Nonny passed by and saw Deema hugged Oona tightly, "Deema, you should be careful with hugging Oona so tightly. She looks smothered. I'd stop if I were you." "Oona loves it!" Deema said, "Don't you sweetie?" Oona nodded her head as Deema kept squeezing. "Okay then," Nonny said, swimming off. "Deema," Molly scolded, "Let go of the Oona now." "Hey," Deema said, noticing Oona's hair was down, "What happened to your hair?" "I kinda decided I liked this style," Oona said, "Hairbows are so last season." "Great job, Oona," Molly said, "Your growing up!" They headed to class and took their seats. They had Language Arts, it was 2nd period by now. Everyone disliked Langauge Arts including the girls. Oona gulped before swimming into class, "I hope she doesn't yell at me today." "Me to"said molly "Don't worry," Deema said, confidently, "Mrs Greenfield is just a stupid teacher." Oona gulped again, "Um... Alright!" "STOP TALKING!" The teacher yelled, pulling them into the classroom by their ears. "That hurt," Oona whined. "DEAL WITH IT!" The teacher yelled. Oona started to cry as the teacher smacked her across the face. Deema yelled across the class, "RUUUDEEE!!!!" "Mind your own business, turd!" The teacher yelled, slapping her ruler on her desk, "Shall we review rule number 2?" "NO!!! DON'T!" Goby yelled, giving Oona and Deema a dirty look, "I HATE DOSE!" Mrs Greenfield laughed, "Don't whine or cry if I physically hurt you cuz I don't want to lose my job." "We wouldn't want that," Oona said, sweetly. Molly smiled birefly"well i do"she said. Mrs Greenfield laughed"What did you say"she asked. Molly blushed"i say i didn't want you to lose your job"she said. "Then don't whine!" Mrs Greenfield yelled. "I sure would," Gil yelled, "It would a good riddance!" "What did you say to me?" Mrs Greenfield said. "Nothing," Gil chuckled nervously, "a-a-a-ACHOOOO!" "Do we have to review rule number 1?" Mrs Greenfield asked. "Don't!" Goby yelled. "Please don't!" Nonny yelled. The girls yelled dramatically, "No No NO! Don't please!" "That's what I thought," Mrs Greenfield said, "Who in here believes Gil is spending some time in detention for breaking our biggest rule." "What biggest rule?" Deema asked, "He didn't break a rule." "Deema," Oona said, "Look behind you." "Gil didn't break a rule!" Deema yelled. "Deema," the other two girls shouted, "Behind you!" Deema turned around and saw "NO SNEEZING" in all times, "Oh." "I say send him," Livvy yelled, cluelessly, "He always gets in trouble!" Molly shushed Livvy, "What are you doing? Gil is our friend!" "gil is my best friend"goby said. "No he my best friend".Deema said. "no he is your boyfriend".goby said Mrs greenfield looked at Deema and goby"no arguments"She yelled Molly bluss."Why are you trying to blamed it on gil he is you friend."she said "Oh," livvy said, "I forgot." The teacher slapped Gil with a ruler and smirked, "Your lucky you got it so easy, sneezy." "RUDE!" Deema commented. The teacher gave her a dull look then took a nap on her desk. "SENTENCE THE EXACUTIONER!" livvy yelled, seeing a figure outside the door, as a pizza man entered, "pizza." "Oh wait," livvy said, "I ordered Pizza not an EXACUTIONER." The teacher woke up from all the yelling and saw livvy, "Where did that pizza come from?" "Want some?" livvy said, offering her a slice. "Sure," she said, "You get an A in my class!" "Woo hoo!" livvy yelled. She ate her pizza and fell asleep, starting to snore. The girls kept talking as Deema tapped her fingers on her desk, "It's quiet." "I know right," Molly said, listening to the environment, "All I hear is our teacher snoring." "Yeah," Deema said, "LA sucks." Oona suddenly sneezed, sending her flying into Nonny as his goggles bounced off of his head and onto Oona's. "sorry,"Sophie said, still reading a book at her desk. "Sorry n-n-ACHOO!" Oona said as she blushed at Nonny. "What?" Nonny asked, "Who are you? What's going on?" He swam around without his goggles. "This is problematic." Deema commented, watching the two guppies swim around and bump into eachother. Sophie looked up at the kids and smiled, "New students, cool." Oona swam back to her desk and blushed. She took Nonny's glasses off and gave them back. The teacher woke up, "OONA!!! What did I say about sneezing?" "no sneezing!" Oona started. "Don't play you big dope," The teacher said, "You broke my rule." "No please!" The girls yelled. "Don't please don't!" Oona added, "i don't deserve it!" "IS!" The teacher demanded. Gil sneezed as the teacher's eyes flamed. He walked out in shame. "That wasn't fair," Nonny said, "You let livvy buy a pizza but Gil can't sneeze?" "Hey, he gave me a slice!" Mrs Greenfield said, winking at livvy, "All Gil gave me was nothing." "It's not what you think!" Oona yelled, "I did it." "Oh your just trying to keep Gil out of trouble," the teacher said. Oona sighed, "Sorry Gil..." CHAPTER 5 When they got out of school. Oona" gil wait Gil"l yes Oona" i am sorry for getting you in trouble gil"it ok i know you didn`t ment to get me in trouble is the teacher falt. Oona"thank you so much. Molly"come on gil we need to finish studing. Meanwhile at deema house. Deema call goby phone. Goby"hello Deema" hey boyfriend. Goby" what do you want. Deema"i asking if you can play with me. Goby"sorry me and nonny is checking our work. Deema"come on. Goby"did you study. deema hang up. Deema scream why would you check your work i does not make any sence Livvy called Livvy"Hello deema Deema hang up. Stay at home and play her game chapter 6 It was morning and deema was still asleep Molly"wake up deema it time for the test Deema woke up Deema time for school The guppy went to school And Deema is getting ready to go to school. "Good morning class"the mean teacher say It time for your test."The teacher handed the test . "Aw not the test again."Everyone said After the teacher get back the text she check it and than hang it out. Molly yes i got an 100 Nonny i got an hundred to Oona me to Gil me to goby so did i molly so deema what you got Deema got a 100 goby nice one Deema not a problem School is done and the guppy went home chapter 7 Molly I hate the villian teacher Goby me too Livvy I would like a nice teacher Sophie I agree Nonny anyone want to go to the beach Oona hello Gil! Gil why are you so happy Oona molly and her friends are going to the beach.Do you want come? Gil of course. At Deema's house Deema's mom Deema your room is a disaster area we told you if you don't clean your room up you won't be able to go to the beach with your friends Deema but mom dad my friends are going to be here soon and I won't have enough time now just please Deema's dad no we told you if it wasn't clean you couldn't go you're grounded forever until we say otherwise Deema this is the worse day ever! Category:Episodes